Arcade
by soynerve
Summary: Classmates, acquaintances, rivals, or friends. Whoever and whatever. It's just about Naruto and Sasuke being adolescents, and having each other. AU, Japan. SasuNaruSasu.
1. Sleeping on the Subway

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto.

A/N: This should be quite a small project that started from nowhere but a mental image. It has a rather loose plot as of now, and chapters will be as short (add or take some) as this, with spontaneous, interconnected scenes. This is product of aimless writing, but I hope that you'd enjoy anyway. Leave a review if you deem it worthy of your time to. Thank you :)

* * *

Naruto stuck his lips out and let through a loud breath of air, flopping himself lazily into the plastic seat. He brought the bag that hanged off his shoulder into his lap and wrapped his arms around it, cuddling it close to his chest like he always did with his pillow. He squeezed his eyelids together and blinked a couple of times before he felt warm tears forming around his eyes. Blinking again, he rubbed the tears away and yawned, dropping his face right into the bag. Fatigue was a good reason as to why Uzumaki Naruto really disliked going to school.

Say maybe it was not as serious as 'fatigue', but he was tired nonetheless. Tired like a brain-dead zombie. He found himself extremely lucky that he had actually managed to get a seat on the sardines-in-a-can packed morning train, or he would have collapsed onto some foul-smelling salary man in his dazed stupor. If there were one industry in Japan that would last through the End of The World, it would have to be the alcohol.

Morning. School. Tired. Odour. That just about summed it up. Oh, wait; add in the weight on his left shoulder. Fellow dozer.

Not that it was necessary, but with Naruto being your average curious type kid, he automatically forced his eyes open to get a glance of the head. He hoped that it was a cute girl.

Lush black hair and fair skin. Maybe this was the start of his lucky day. His eyes lingered for a while longer, trying to take in the full features. Spiky hair? Straight brows? Maybe she was just not as feminine as Sakura. The nose was rather big and the jaws too angular. Maybe luck would never come. Damn, this was a guy, a rather familiar one too.

Naruto stared and absentmindedly tried to match up images and names in his head.

'School…uh…class? Somehow I don't really…like this person. Uchi…Uchiha...Sasu…ke?'

Naruto would have jumped out of his seat and leave the bastard's head crashing into the solid surface where his fart had been released onto moments before if he could. Since the carriage was too crowded for room to move and his body was feeling too heavy, he played the scene out in his foggy head, grinning as much as his exhausted energy reserve allowed him to.

What on earth was Uchiha Sasuke doing on a train anyway? Had he not always been going to and fro in that Lamborghini his brother (or whoever that was) drove? Man, what he would give to ride in that car. 'Some people always get it better than others,' He figured, then murmured, "Lucky bastard." Followed by thoughts of 'Why are you riding my train, and _sleeping_ on my shoulder?' And he had remembered him as the goody teacher's pet who was always busy with assorted papers during the dim early mornings amongst knocked-out students. Naruto childishly hoped that he had been kicked out by his parents for a reason like, oh, getting a couple of girls pregnant? He slowly frowned and chided himself for making a joke out of it. The poor girls. Uchiha Sasuke was way overrated, so there had to be an even more embarrassing reason for the current situation.

Naruto let his mind drift off to his own land of self-proclaimed ingenuity as the train continued its work across the rail line towards the school campus.

* * *

A/N: No, I do not attempt humour. Just dry, careless thoughts. Thank you for reading.

(Some parent of a student at my school had the nerve to drive their oh-so-yellow Lamborghini to the school campus. I'm envious.)


	2. Start of a Schoolday

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own 5.50 to buy the manga.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had abruptly woken up with a shock, quickly lifting his head up from the shoulder. Disbelief and a blush washed over his features as he stared wide-eyed at his seat partner, intentions of apologising already evaporating into thin air.

Naruto, let a surge of laughter take over him when he saw Sasuke's face. Pink, it was pink with embarrassment. He had been waiting for this for such a long time. If only his phone was equipped with a camera.

Sasuke adjusted his sitting position and glared at him from the corner of his eyes but remained silent. He leant further back into the seat and turned his vision to the left, away from Naruto, a faint shade of pink still remaining on his cheeks. Naruto had quietened his laugh to a giggle, observing Sasuke's slightest expression of uneasiness.

Just one more stop till they had to alight.

---

Naruto and Sasuke had managed to squeeze through the crowd before setting foot on the platform. Naruto grumbled to himself as he yawned yet again, dragging his feet amongst the waves of busy people. Sasuke, meanwhile, was already approaching the check out point. Naruto frowned and jogged after him, unwilling to be left behind.

Sasuke thoroughly ignored Naruto who was trying to keep up with his pace as they walked towards school. Naruto teased him non-stop about their 'moment' on the train, and Sasuke had to fight with himself to keep his composure under check. He didn't want to waste his energy on something so trivial.

The pair had entered the building and began climbing the stairs towards their classrooms. Naruto paused in his steps to share a goofy greeting exchange with Chouji, leaving Sasuke to complete the journey alone.

When Naruto entered the room, Sasuke was already engrossed in his reading of what Naruto assumed to be a physics research paper. Lying on his desk was a thick literature book.

Naruto settled down at his own seat and pulled out his mp3 player and a shounen magazine, indulging himself in teenage joy before the arrival of the teacher. He looked around the room, wondering of Shikamaru had decided to come to school today. That lazy genius. He glanced at Sasuke and and the paper in his hand. Repulsive, he thought, and turned his attention back to his own reading material, tapping his foot to the soft rock music that filled his ears.

At this moment, Sasuke, too, put on his own earphones and switched his music player on. He picked up the literature book, eyes quickly shifting over to Naruto's carefree form with a smile of their own. He had seen that look of disgust that had flashed across Naruto's face and thought that maybe he should bring that stack of chemistry enrichment notes tomorrow. Or that new ninja manga Naruto had just randomly exclaimed that he wanted. It was rare for them to have a common interest.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. please review. Good, bad, I take them all. Just no flames.

For the observant, you might be confused about the relationship between Sasuke and Naruto. In the last chapter, they seemed more distant, and now, they keep taking interest in the other. As already implied in the summary, Sasuke and Naruto are hard to define. They can be quite 'on and off', 'there, or not there'. You have to wait for things to unfold.

Just to clarify. Sasuke, despite reading a 'physics research paper', isn't your typical model student nerd in this fic, as already shown through the last paragraph. Till the next chapter, which shouldn't take long. Not long at all.


	3. A Little Lesson

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

* * *

This was getting a bit too much. The damn teacher's drone about trigonometry was awfully dreary. Naruto, while slipping in and out of semi-conscious, doing some head-fishing, envisioned it as a grey zombie that was twice his size, slowly, slowly smothering him, pulling him into a desired slumber. 

'_Dammit, Naruto. If the teacher catches you, it's not going to be nice. Don't sleep!'_ his conscience reminded him repeatedly, but all was in vain.

His head landed hard and loud on the desk, and immediately, all eyes were on him. Needless to say, he had effectively woken himself up in a painful way, to an annoyed teacher to boot.

Sasuke secretly smirked as a flustered Naruto churned up excuses to avoid the coming punishment.

Naruto didn't even have to look, he just _knew_ that the Sasuke had a sadist in him somewhere, he could practically _feel_ the amused look.

It was always good to make use of people around you.

"Sensei! It's all Sasuke's fault!" he whined and shot a surprised Sasuke a look of flickering mischief.

"I was over at his place last night, getting him to tutor me of course, that's all, it was Math too. But even at 9 p.m., he didn't allow me to leave, you see. He insisted that I stayed, and had forced me to do certain things…"

Everyone widened their eyes. Oh dear, the _things_ they do.

"…that I didn't want to." Naruto paused for a moment.

Everyone had their ears strained.

"Yes, he did horrible things to me," his voice faltered a bit.

Some of the girls held their breath.

"Just because it was late at night and he was, well, desperate,"

Some other girls gripped their skirts.

Sasuke gaped at him.

"He…well, he forced me to…"

Sasuke leapt out of his seat and nearly strangled Naruto as he covered his mouth, glaring sharply at him.

The teacher looked at them suspisciously. "For causing disrupt during lesson, both of you, are to stand outside the classroom for the rest of the period. Naruto, meet me during lunch." He stated plainly and strode back to the front of the class.

Sasuke sighed and muttered a 'damn you' while Naruto graoned. They stepped out of the room, leaving a wave of murmurs behind them.

If you're going to get it, bring someone along with you.

Sasuke slumped against the wall with Naruto crouched near him. He looked down and found that Naruto was already dozing off. He kicked him softly and earned an irritated, sleepy 'what?'. He had to grab a nap whenever he could.

"You and your moronic ideas. Wait till I really force you into something unpleasant." Sasuke hissed at him, glaring into the wall opposite.

Naruto yawned and drooped his head lower.

"I was just going to say that you made me do your household chores or something. Like washing your stinky laundry and cleaning up your room that probably has a secret stash of porn somewhere under your bed." He muttered.

"Or you'd dump my poor, poor captive bag away, because you're just that mean" He continued boredly, ignoring Sasuke who had slapped his own forehead. Only Naruto, the ever-moron, he told himself.

"Unless, somewhere deep inside," Naruto drawled, now looking up at Sasuke with a lazy grin.

"You wanted me to say that Sasuke forced Naruto to strip and crawl…"

Naruto let out a yelp when Sasuke sent a kick square in the head.

"The hell!" he shouted.

"The two of you, behave! Especially Naruto!" the teacher warned from the inside.

Tch, screw bringing the manga, Sasuke thought bitterly.

---

"Naruto, can you not pay attention even when you're out of claas?" Iruka sighed, frowning at Naruto who was fiddling with his collar button.

"But, sensei, it's not like I've never heard what you've just said before. It makes no difference." Naruto replied, still refusing to look up.

Iruka looked away, absent-mindedly observing the going-ons in the staff room. "So tell me, what should I do?"

Naruto peered through his falling bangs, feeling a pang of guilt when he saw his teacher's helpless expression.

"Iruka-sensei…" he started softly.

"You're a great teacher. Thank you." He wondered if Iruka had heard him through the bustle of their surroundings.

"But, I'm sorry. This time, you won't be able to do much anymore. I may not look the part, but…"

Iruka glanced back at Naruto and nearly fell off his seat when he was met with an intense stare. This boy…

"But, I know what I'm doing, and I promise, when I'm truly grown up, I won't let you down." And he grinned.

* * *

A/N: Now what was that about? Sometimes I can't stand the way I always leave all the explanations for later. But they'll be there. 

Thank you for reading. Hope that you enjoyed it. The Sasuke/Naruto bicker is an overdone cliche, but I wanted to try a classroom scene that would involve Naruto getting into trouble, because this is school life. And obviously Sasuke has to get dragged along, because this fic is all about them. I also hope that I was able portray their casual treatment towards each other. No hate and no love. They're not the friendliest with each other, but they're not out for blood either. And that they're no strangers.

Next chapter's in the working. I even wrote a couple of later chapters in advance, prior to this -.-'' I'm spontaneous.


	4. A Bit of Brooding

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto. I wonder why we even need to do this thing.

* * *

Sasuke stuck his chopsticks into the rice, and instead of picking a ball of grain up, he just let it stay. With his head rested on his palm, he stared blankly at the bento box.

"Sasuke-kun, is it not to your liking?"

Sasuke regarded the girl with silent disinterest. Poor thing, she was already biting her lip nervously. He didn't really care for her crying; what disturbed him was the crying itself.

He sighed and placed the utensil down gently and got up.

"I just don't seem to have much of an appetite today." He uttered politely and walked out of the classroom, leaving behind another disappointed admirer.

Sasuke went through the corridor and got himself a can of juice from a vending machine, gulping the contents down his throat quickly. It wasn't that the food she had offered was bad. He didn't like white lies. He just found that he couldn't stomach much of anything solid right now, and was actually feeling quite frustrated about that.

"You're not dieting like Ino, are you?" A voice called from behind him.

"No." Sasuke replied firmly, absently tossing the empty can into the nearby garbage bin.

"Well, if you're not going to eat that, then I'll just help myself!"

"Go ahead, dobe." Sasuke murmured to the air as he turned a corner to approach the stairs.

---

Sasuke gazed up at the cloudy sky as he let the wind blow through his hair. He didn't even flinch when it became fiercer, chillier. He could feel the discomfort forming in his eyes, but just attempted to blink it away. Dismissing the sting, that's what so many, yet so few, have become accustomed to.

_Foolish little brother, take care. _

"Hn," Sasuke snorted as he remembered the sentence, written in elegant, loose cursive on that small, white notepaper. His eyes lingered on the sky for a bit longer before he calmly averted his gaze to a figure behind him.

There stood Naruto in an oversized windbreaker beside the stairway entrance, a familiar bento box embraced snugly in his arms that wrapped quite tightly over each other. He looked at Sasuke as a gesture of recognition before gently plopping down onto the floor in a crossed-legged position, bento box now in hands. Sasuke walked away from him to the rooftop edge and lay himself down by the high fence, intending to catch a quick shut-eye.

He heard Naruto chewing noisily on the food and sat up, glaring at him.

"I'm surprised she even let you have it." He commented with a tone of insult.

Naruto swallowed a last bit of fish and picked up a pickle. "I said that I was going to bring it to you, but it seemed like she didn't care anymore anyway." He replied without turning to look at him. He placed the pickle in his mouth and proceeded to gobble the rest of his meal.

Sasuke curled back into himself but thought against napping with Naruto around. He was the type that would have no qualms about drawing on people's faces with a permanent marker. Pink even.

"Whatcha doing up here?" Naruto asked aloud before releasing a rather loud burp.

"That was a good meal by the way, you've just missed out." He slid down the wall he was leaning against, half lying and half slumping with his hands rested on a satisfied stomach.

Sasuke nearly cringed when Naruto burped again. Could he get no peace?

"I don't see a reason for you to be here either. Were you stalking me?"

"Heck no!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Then?" Sasuke probed offhandedly. He was going against his own desire for some nice peace and quiet, wasn't he? He berated himself silently.

"I like it here, even if it's flipping cold. Kind of relaxing, you know?" Naruto replied. "And where's your answer?" He added, pouting at the back of his conversing partner, who turned his body to face not him, but the sky, again. Naruto impatiently waited for him to speak, squinting his eyes in a glare, only to see him place an arm over his eyes.

"Well, since you're being so stuck-up, I'll just leave you alone to brood. Your company sucks." Naruto said and got up to leave.

"Man, Neji's windbreaker is kind of lousy," Sasuke heard Naruto mumble, followed by a sneeze and sniffing as the footsteps went further and down the steps.

Finally, Sasuke thought, lifting his arm up. Just as he did so, the bell rang out like a hit on the head. Finally, his ass. He quickly dismissed the thought of skipping lessons and pushed himself up from the cool ground, walking towards the exit.

His body nearly froze up when he saw the bento box; it wasn't empty. There was a bit of rice, half a fish, one tempura and a big piece of lettuce left inside. Trust naruto to not eat the veggies.

Bright red words were written at the side of the box: Don't sulk, just eat up!

So he was wrong about the marker being pink.

Sasuke stared passively at it and picked up the chopsticks. He smiled a little and tore meat off the fish.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading, please leave a review. Good, bad, I take them all. Just no flames.

I realised, this looks like a oneshot. I'm hopeless. Currently I'm just building up on their interactions through a school day. Ahhh. Hopefully a real plot will come up as I write. I mean, I didn't even know what I was doing when writing this chapter, which I think has quite a drop in writing quality. Then again, I've got a couple of chaps in advance that actually have a clearer direction...so...hmm.


	5. Classroom Chat

'Disclaimer' speaks for itself.

* * *

After sloppily dusting the dirt off the blackboard dusters, Naruto made his way to his desk, grabbed his duffle bag, and slung it over his shoulder, stuffing his both hands into the hip pockets. Smiling gleefully, he skipped towards the classroom door, only to pause right before he exited the room. Turning his head back, he focused his vision on the only other remaining student in the room, who was sitting beside the window, head rested on the fist that he propped up with his elbow, and with eyes shut tight, seemingly to be in deep contemplation rather than in a dream.

"Hey, hey. You've been stuck there since class ended, and all throughout my cleaning duty. Not going back? Your chauffeur got sick and now there's no one to get the little prince home?" Naruto asked jokingly out of natural, instinctive curiosity, keeping the smile on his face.

"Ehh…you've not made a sound either. Being grouchy about a sore throat?" he added on.

"You've got to be the stupidest bastard on the entire Earth, ignoring the Great Naruto who stands right here speaking to you, the lowly, cold, dark, nothing-but-a-pretty-face prude." He continued, trying to urge a reaction out of him. He fully turned his body back around. If he was going to drag this little session long enough, he needed to get comfortable.

"It's alright to open your eyes at least, Dracula. I know I'm hot, but I'm still not up there with the Sun."

Sasuke cracked his eyelids open and furrowed his brows, glaring at the disturbance out of pure annoyance. How lame could he get?

"There you go. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Naruto said triumphantly, stretching his lips into a grin.

"Scram." Sasuke uttered absently, then closed his eyes again.

Naruto pouted childishly, crossed his arms, and lifted his chin up, acting as if he was of surperior status.

Sasuke took another passing glance at him, scoffing at his behaviour, but kept quiet.

Naruto took it as permission to hang around, or even bolder, an implicit invitiation to go over and bug the hell out of him till he caved in.Well, everything indirect was liberal to assumptions.

He padded over to the front of the desk and crouched low enough by supporting his arms on his knees, so that they were at equal eye-level. He squinted his eyes, pretending to observe the other boy closely while waiting for him to acknowledge his presence again.

Sasuke automatically shot his eyes open, causing a startled Naruto to fall back onto the chair behind, landing ungracefully on the floor with a loud thud and clatter.

"What the hell, don't scare me like that." He grumbled, pushing the chair away and supporting himself up with the help of Sasuke's desk.

"Gee, my ass hurts," he commented absently while rubbing said area.

Sasuke curved his lips slightly in a smirk. "Clumsy. Go home already, before you kill yourself."

He didn't expect Naruto to grab his arm in a wrenching grip and lead him dashing out of the classroom and flying down the stairways.

"Shit! My bag. Usuratonakachi!" he yelled instinctively.

"Like hell I'll let you off so easily!" Naruto's laughter echoed throughout the campus.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading. Hope that you've enjoyed it. Please leave a review ) It will be greatly appreciated if you let me know what you think of this story.

I won't be updating in quite a while (probably a few weeks) due to exams. Poor Sasuke, or not. I love Uzumaki Naruto.


	6. After School Amusement

Disclaimer whatever. It just looks empty without this.

* * *

Sasuke knew it was useless to ask where they were going – Naruto would probably just throw him another one of those goofy grins and continue to drag him along. Their pace had slowed considerably after Sasuke nearly toppled onto Naruto on the stairs, an embarrassing situation that neither had any intention of ever mentioning. Naruto's hands were still slightly slippery from sweat, so Sasuke gripped it tighter. Two boys holding hands, with one leading the other. What would the world think?

Sasuke looked at their hands. Naruto's was slightly roughed, but soft. His own hand wasn't much larger, but his fingers were long, thanks to the violin. Naruto's hand was warmer, and had more flesh than bone, unlike his. It was strangely comfortable.

"Is my hand cold?" Sasuke spoke. "Never mind," he added on quickly. He had opened his mouth without much thought.

"They say people with cold hands have a big heart," Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke frowned and turned his attention to Naruto's back. How much longer was this going to take? How much longer was this going to last? He was surprised at himself for the 'obedience'. But more so than obedience, it was probably boredom that made him give in effortlessly. Or was that just an excuse? It seemed like he was using Naruto the same way Naruto was using him – to escape from…? He smiled bitterly. He knew Naruto understood too. What he lacked in IQ, he made up for in EQ, though in rather unusual ways.

"Where would you like to go?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke, who was, amazingly, or at least did not appear to be, annoyed.

"Idiot," was his response, but it sounded more like a reflex than a proper reaction.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and put his hand to his chin, looking contemplative. He narrowed his eyes, looked down, looked up, pouted, looked at Sasuke, looked away, and looked back. He didn't care if Sasuke got annoyed.

"Uh…you got money?"

"What if I said no?"

"Then we'd have to go back to school…" Naruto groaned. "If we were in the countryside we wouldn't have needed to spend money on almost everything we do."

Sasuke sighed and restrained the urge to pummel him. An idiot was truly an idiot after all. Naruto had even left his own bag there.

"My wallet's with me. Let's go," Sasuke continued walking.

"Where're we going?"

He shrugged.

Naruto knew one thing he did too though. _Anywhere but home._

* * *

Naruto quickly wiped his sweat with his sleeve when he got the chance to. Man, Sasuke was surprisingly strong at this. And he claimed that he had never done it before! His hands moved frantically, right on the joystick, left slamming on numerous buttons - green, red, blue, and yellow.

Just a bit more…c'mon, kick 'im in the balls!

"Yeah! K.O. baby!!" Naruto laughed as the screen panned out to show his character standing (or towering) over Sasuke's. The animated girl smiled triumphantly and flipped her long hair. He looked across to Sasuke who was furrowing his brows at his screen, who then looked up and nearly twitched at Naruto's smugness.

"You really worked out a sweat there, huh?" Sasuke tried to bring the gap of ability a bit closer.

"Aw, don't try that, Uchiha. Just admit that you lost and I won fair and square!" Naruto followed up with a victory sign.

"Let's do that," Sasuke nodded his head at the car racing game stations.

"Eh?? No way, that's boring," Naruto immediately opposed.

"You suck at it," Sasuke deadpanned. "Anyway, I'm bored of this," he continued

"Cus you suck at it," Naruto repeated his words and pointed his thumb down.

"My money."

"Shit," Naruto pouted. "Can we do DDR after this?"

Sasuke looked at him with an expression Naruto had never seen before. Sasuke's face had blanched. Who ever knew DDR was such a sensitive topic for him.

"How 'bout this? If I win, you're up on the dance floor. If I loose…I'll dance topless." Naruto shoved his pinky into Sasuke's face, waiting to do the hooky.

"I think you'd actually like the attention," Sasuke frowned but didn't say anything else. He was genius at car racing and he knew it.

* * *

The fifth red light came on, and the two cars were off, speeding neck to neck.

Naruto opened his mouth in a soundless scream when his car went off-track at the first turn. Spinning the wheel back to right direction, he trained his eyes on the black car as he chased after it, foot going full force on the accelerator pedal. Sasuke meanwhile maintained indifference as he drove his car with one hand, occasionally bringing up the left one at complicated turns. He couldn't even call this a competition.

Naruto's face twisted in all sorts of directions as he twisted his arms, trying to gain control of the car. No, no, stay on the damn track, damn it! The red sports car swerved from the left to the right and repeated its movements all over again. All right, straight road! Time for the speed demon baby!

Game over. Naruto stared incredulously.

"Shit!" He slammed his palms into the wheel and sank back into his seat, taking a peek at Sasuke's game screen. The camera revolved around the black car while 'WIN' flashed in the middle. He sulked.

Sasuke looked over, unimpressed with Naruto's posture, and got up.

"Dobe,"

Naruto crawled out from his spot. He stared into Sasuke's eyes. "I know you really don't want to see me dance half naked,"

Sasuke began to wonder exactly how much…stuff…Naruto was exposed to as he was growing up. Without parents, he must've surely…

"No, I don't. But I don't really care for you embarrassing yourself,"

"Ah, what the hell. I'm a man of his words." Naruto exclaimed and made his way to the dance platform. He stepped onto the miniature stage and waited for Sasuke to pass him a 100-yen coin by sticking his hand out behind his back. Sasuke chuckled and tossed the coin.

Inserting the coin, Naruto quickly tore his scarf off, shrugged the outer school shirt off, then pulled the last layer over his head.

He turned to look at Sasuke, face going pink. "Take care of my clothes. Don't let them get stolen by girls," he hastily said before choosing the song and dance options.

He got ready as playing screen appeared. First step, up.

* * *

A/N:** I'm back**. After a hiatus I had refused to admit. Heh...ok, so 'Arcade' makes some sense now, and I kinda know where I want this to go...but the ending's way off in the horizon. Ahh, my eyes are burned by the sun.

Wanted to complete this scene but felt that there were probably too many games going on at once -.- Oh, by the way, I suck at gaming, but I like it anyway. Yes, I'm the type who would find it easier to overturn and set the car on fire than to get it to the finish line. I fail. And uh...I feel like I'm rushing things again? I'm not used to much action...so...I hope it'll get better. Please send in your comments! \(o)/ (I know I've been reading too many jap/korean artiste posts. I've been influenced! Argh! But of course I'm not so highly regarded)

Sorry to the few who were actually waiting for an update! Thanks for your support!

Anyway, I finish off with a thank you to all. Thank you for reading up to chapter 6! bows


End file.
